herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Zog
King Zøg Grunkwitz is a major deuteragonist of Disenchantment. He is the unscrupulous father of Bean and Derek, and the proud (and tyrannical) ruler of Dreamland. He is voiced by John DiMaggio in the English version of the cartoon, and by Stefano Thermes in the Italian version of the cartoon. Appearance Zøg typically wears a green robe with yellow trims on the sleeves and hem. His cape is a darker shade of green, bordering on a greenish-grey. He has orange hair accompanied with large nose, eyes and ears. He has spiky hair as well as a mustache in the shape of a hair-comb. He has a golden crown with two red gems: one is in the center of the crown, and another rests on top of a strange, antenna-like protrusion emanating from the tip of the crown. Personality King Zøg is a stereotypical tyrannical king of old, ruling with only his self-interest in mind. He is cruel - teasing his son Derek mercilessly; yells a lot - especially at his daughter Bean; is vain - any lies other than flattery are a mortal crime and does not like to hear the truth - no King wants that. He dearly misses his beloved and perfect wife Queen Dagmar who was turned to stone 15 years ago. He seeks the elixir of life to restore her to his side. He has a jester for entertainment, a news reader and enjoys watching executions. Despite his issues with Bean, he is shown to take some pity. This is shown when Stan teases a cowardly unwillingly to kill Gwen Bean in front of everyone after she gets kicked out of the castle for partying. King Zog says somebody winds up alive everytime she gets some responsibility. Relationships *Queen Dagmar: Zog's first wife, apparently dead. He wishes to restore her to his side because she was the love of his life. But gets surprised and in disbelief when he found out that she actually tried to poison him and survived her attack on Dreamland. *Bean: Zog's only daughter with Dagmar. He has had a difficult relationship with her since her mother was turned to stone. *Queen Oona: Zog's second wife. After the queen Dagmar was turned to stone, he was forced to marry with Oona to secure an alliance with Dankmire. *Prince Derek: Zog's only son with Oona, and heir to Dreamland. Running Gags • Describing Out Loud: • When inspecting something King Zøg has a habit of doing so out loud. The running gag is that the final item to be inspected is in some way unexpected or upsetting. • The gag is established in the first episode when inspects the wedding cake: he does so from top to bottom, with everything being satisfactory until he reaches the message rearranged by Bean from "Great Bentwood Dreamland Alliance" to "Get Bent Dad". This causes him to freak out. • The pattern is repeated in the third episode when the King inspects "the suspect" from bottom to top. He freaks out when he realizes it is (quite obviously) Bean. • On the third occasion, the King returns to his castle after being 'treated' for a stomach bug caused from drinking dirty water. He documents his journey from the front entrance to the throne room, and seems disappointed when nothing was out of place. He obviously expects the place to be trashed, and accounts for his meticulous documentation being caused by a stroke on the way back from the spa. The expectation is in his mind (and the audiences) that something will go wrong. This expectation is averted (nothing to see here) until a little later on when the body parts fall from the chimney. (This is a delayed punchline). • The pattern is repeated with the ear explosions: they fail to go off when he expected them to, instead going off in an unexpected manner. Talking Cat: he believes Luci to be one. Trivia • Zøg claims to be a patron of the arts. • He was one of the co-hosts of the event "Harvest Blessing" which took place in Dreamland. The report was shown in the episode "Swamp and Circumstance". • He can read. This is an uncommon trait, because in medieval times literacy was uncommon even amongst the nobility. Despite this Zøg, isn't a great fan of reading. • A giant hay effigy of him is created and burned at the harvest festival. • While performing a play marking the history between Dreamland and Dankmire, a Dankmirian child is dressed up to look like him. • His coat of arms is a tree with branches and roots clearly visible, separated by two colours. This is almost identical to that of Sir Bedevere's (Terry Jones) in Monty Python and The Holy Grail.2 Quotes References 1. ↑ Bean's full name is Princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie de la Rochambeau Grunkwitz, not "Drunkowitz" - she just called herself that while drunk. Grunkwitz is Zøg's family name from the House of Grunkwitz (like House of Windsor or House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg) - Twitter post of Josh Weinstein's verified account 2. ↑ Sir Bedevere's Coat of Arms in MPATHG pathe.nl Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:False Antagonist Category:Brutes Category:Mature Category:Thieves Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Related to Villain Category:Medieval Heroes